WhiskPuss
'''WhiskPuss '''is an adult Irish-Canadian animated horror sitcom created by Thomas Fitzgerald and Peter Hanna that airs on FOX and Adult Swim. It centers on the Dog and Cat duo, Bobby the Short-tempered but lovable West Highland Terrier and his young voice of reason Jack, the second Garfield, who live in a boring suburban neighborhood with their 87 year old owner Mike Skullie who is a veteran of World War II. It also attempts to maintain a realistic approach, seeking humor in the conventional and mundane aspects of everyday life. Premise WhiskPuss follows the story of two pets, Bobby the Dog (Seth MacFarlane) and Jack the Cat (Nick Bakay) who live with their owner Mike Skullie (Harry Shearer) who is a veteran of the Great War of 63. The pets usually spend most of their time, inside the house they live in. Making sure that no ghost from Mike's Traumatized mind, sneak out of his brain and terrorize them. And even when they do, they know how to fight them. Other characters such as Derry Skullie (Mike Judge) and his wife Beverly Hinter (Cristela Alonzo) usually appear in the episodes, sometimes to help Mike whenever he's too tired to get up and help out doing the daily choirs. Setting The place where the show takes place is set in the quiet suburbs of San Diego, where the neighbourhood they live in is quiet for the most part. Cast * Bobby (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) Bobby is the first main protagonist of the series, as he's the one who mostly beats up the ghosts of his owner's past whenever they invade the house and try to kill him and his family. He has a serious discomfort towards sexuality as he finds it a waste of time since he hates kids. Bobby and Jack have a great friendship, but usually have an occasional argument about serious things. * Jack (voiced by Nick Bakay) Jack is the second main protagonist and is the banana boy who joins in the fights with his canine partner in crime. Jack is more of a laid back spectator and is usually the voice of reason of the duo. He's the more anxious one, as he worries that any sort of activity related to the internet such as pedophiles using him and Bobby for women scams will be horrible. However he doesn't hesitate to bully people online over them committing crimes. * Mike Skullie (voiced by Harry Shearer) Mike is the source of all the nightmares from his mind, haunting the place, leaving it up to his two animals to sort the job out for him. Outside of the house he's generally hardworking despite his old age and is generally strict towards his son Derry. But none the less he loves them very much. * Derry Skullie (voiced by Mike Judge) Derry is an ordinary working class man who helps his father out in a time of need and takes care of the two animals. He and his wife Beverly Hinter have the usual husband/wife relationship. * Beverly Hinter (voiced by Cristela Alonzo) Bev is usually a good natured but strict housewife as she spends most of her time taking care of the pets and gardening.